quiero tu inocencia
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Undertaker adora las visitas del conde, siempre le dan una buena "risa", pero esta ocacion, el sepulturero quiere algo diferente de ciel. sera capaz ciel de mostrarle su inocencia para resolver un caso? pasen y descubranlo. YAOI con un poco de shota UxC


Hola! Este es mi primer fic de kuroshitsuji, al menos el primero publicado, pues en realidad es el tercero, pero no he podido pasar los otros. Por favor, no sean muy seberas conmigo. Un Undertaker x Ciel.

Lo sé, la pareja es un poco inusual, pero….es un pedido especial de mi amiga Road-chan. BD jejeje para que no te quejes que no complazco tus extrañas perversiones. =w= he de decirlo, es una pareja que me hizo pensar.

Ni kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Solo por el amor al yaoi, disfrútenlo, tiene un leve toque de shota, así que si no les gusta….OWO absténganse de dejar un comentario negativo. Gracias!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oh, que agradable sorpresa.- aquel sepulturero dejo el cadáver de aquel abogado, cuyo cliente le había apuñalado 25 veces por acostarse con su esposa; pobre infeliz. –que le trae por aquí, pequeño conde?- se cubrió los labios para disimular esa risa tan perturbadora.

-que sabes del ataque que hubo hacia los miembros del parlamento?- aquel niño hablaba imponente, como si fuera un adulto.

-kjjj…- Undertaker reprimió su risa, pero se estremeció emocionado. –yo?

Si, podrías decirnos, los cadáveres de los guardias fueron enviados aquí.- el mayordomo, Sebastián, interrumpió, con esa aterciopelada voz que seducía a las damas.

-mmmh…- el sepulturero fingió hacer memoria y le dio la espalda a sus invitados, trataba de disimular una sonrisa de complicidad. –oh, ya recuerdo, aquellos caballeros que llegaron con la mengua arrancada?

-esos mismos.- Ciel comenzaba a desesperarse pero sabía que aquel sujeto tan estrafalario, y de cabello platinado, solo estaba jugando un poco. y no se equivocaba, Undertaker gozaba de esos sutiles pucheros que solía hacer el joven aristócrata cuando se enojaba.

-todo tiene un precio, mi querido conde.- bajo con lentitud la tapa del ataúd que albergaba al abogado y miro sobre el hombro al pequeño.

-lo sé.- sus pupilas se dirigieron hacia su mayordomo. –Sebastián.- esa simple orden implícita, tan familiar para el mayordomo.

-yes, my lor…

-Oi, Oi!- interrumpió el sepulturero. – esta vez, quiero algo diferente.

Amo y mayordomo le miraron con curiosidad.

Aquella siniestra persona se acerco con cautela al mayordomo de mirada carmín, sabia a la perfección que no era humano, y prefería tener sus precauciones.

-si me permites, quisiera hablar a solas con tu amo.- le pidió ladeando la cabeza de forma tierna.

El mayordomo miro a su amo y Ciel le hizo señas para que saliera. Sebastián hizo una reverencia y concedió unos momentos de privacidad al sepulturero.

-que es lo que quieres, Undertaker?- pregunto el pequeño Phantomhive cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-oh, no se preocupe joven Phantomhive.- el sepulturero se seguro de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el conde. –es algo sin importancia, pero que solo usted puede darme.

Ciel le siguió con la vista, revisando cada movimiento que el mayor hacia; hasta que le vio hincarse delante de él y mirarle a la cara.

-y que es?- pregunto otra vez arqueando una ceja con molestia.

-quiero…ver la inocencia del conde.- murmuro. Mientras los labios del sepulturero mostraban una sonrisa, el rostro del pequeño Ciel se coloreaba de rojo, apenas un sutil matiz rosado en sus mejillas.

-mi…que?- una mano le tomo del mentón y le obligo a mirar hacia abajo. Undertaker se acerco lentamente.

-quiero ver la inocencia del conde.- repitió con cierta lascivia. Paso una de sus manos por la espalda del pequeño aristócrata y le atrajo, Ciel podía sentir la respiración del sepulturero tan cerca. Y al fin esos labios rozaron su piel.

El mayordomo esperaba afuera, podía sentir el nerviosismo de su amo, aunque no era ninguna situación de vida o muerte. Y en ese caso, mientras el joven no le llamara no podía intervenir. Junto al carruaje, miraba el cielo a la espera de la orden de su amo y de pronto…

-SEBASTIAN!- aquella voz rompió el silencio de las calles y el mayordomo no lo dudo dos veces para tirar la puerta de una patada.

-Bocchan!- irrumpió rápidamente; pero…

-aah~ he visto a los querubines del cielo.- balbuceaba extasiado el sepulturero.

-que…qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto el amo mirando al hombre de macabro oficio que se aferraba firmemente a su cintura y permanecía recostado en sus piernas, aun gozando sus últimos espasmos de placer.

-el conde tiene una expresión tan tierna.- murmuro aquel extraño hombre mientras se levantaba tambaleante, trataba de recuperar la compostura pero le resultaba difícil. –te diré todo lo que se.- rio divertido.

Después de dar un informe detallado de la forma de muerte y los posibles instrumentos utilizados, el conde se preparo para partir. Pero antes de poner un pie fuera de la tienda del sepulturero, se giro y le hizo una pregunta más.

-por que el beso en la nariz?- dijo recordando aquel instante en que Undertaker le había besado; y después sin más, parecía haberse sumido en un placentero orgasmo.

-para ver el rostro sonrojado del conde.- rio de buena gana el peliblanco, como si aquello fuera solo una travesura de niños. –Pude haber tomado uno de tus labios.- la mirada del mayordomo se poso sobre él. –jeje, pero creo que alguien se habría molestado. Pero cuando gustes, podemos hacer mas negocios.- los escolto a la puerta.- querido conde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin =w= -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OWO que tal? Si me dejas un review, Ciel hará un lindo puchero para ti w nian!

OwO para mi querida Lavi-chan de Uzumaki….BD ya tengo una idea para tu Bard x Finny, kukukuku espero terminarlo pronto w


End file.
